I Love A Rainy Night
by HollieC
Summary: J2-RPS Jared/Jensen - Strong Sexual Content- An early winter rain storm sends Jared to find some warmth, but this wasn't exactly what he expected.


_**Title:** I Love A Rainy Night_  
_**Author:** HollieC_  
_**Pairing:** Jensen/Jared_  
_**Rating:** NC-17_  
_**Genre:** RPS_  
_Warnings: strong sexual content_  
_Disclaimer: this is for entertainment purposed only, this is FICTION, not fact_  
_**A/N:** This is my first J2 RPS. Comments are encouraged and appreciated_

_**Summary: **An early winter rain storm sends Jared to find some warmth, but this wasn't exactly what he expected._

It was a wet and cold night. Jared had retreated to his trailer to get out of the weather. He stripped out of his soaked clothes, the chill still consuming his body. He moved towards the bathroom and hopped into the shower. As he stood under the hot stream of water, he could feel movement in his trailer. He stuck his head out from the curtain, "Hello?"

"Jare?" It was Jensen.

"Shower," Jared called back.

Jensen kicked off his shoes and made his way toward the younger man's bathroom, stripping out of his wet jacket and shirt, "Why are you in the shower?"

Steam billowed out from the doorway, "Cause I am fucking frozen, that's why."

Both men had worked and live together long enough that seeing each other's nakedness didn't bother them. They had experimented, sexually, with each other and played around from time to time. So, Jared had no objections to Jensen coming into the bathroom while he showered. But, Jared didn't expect what Jensen was about to do,

Jensen stripped down completely naked and got into the shower with him. Jared looked at him in shock. "What the hell, dude?"

"I'm frozen too, ya know."

"Use your own shower, asshole."

"Maybe I just want to share yours." Jensen looked down at Jared and looked back up grinning, "Stud."

Jared looked down at Jensen and shook his head, "Seriously, you're horny?"

Jensen was still grinning, "What can I say? That fight scene was intense."

Jared rolled his eyes, "Well, you probably should put the monster away before we get caught in an awkward situation."

Jensen chuckled, "I'm already in an awkward situation."

"Jesus Christ! I'm so not in the mood for this right now."

"How about I watch you shower and just whack myself off?"

Jared turned to step out of the shower, "Do whatever you want," he got out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist, leaving the bathroom. He looked out the window and it was raining rather hard. He figured the crew would close up shop for the night. He locked the door to his trailer and put a DO NOT DISTURB sign in the small door window. He walked back to the bathroom and saw Jensen under the stream of water, his head back and eyes closed. Jared's eyes ran down the older man's body. Jensen was slowly stroking his cock. Jared watched for a moment, his lust for Jensen starting to rise. His cock hardened and he started stroking himself.

Jared moved to the shower and pulled the shower curtain back. Jensen was startled from the sudden sound and movement, but relaxed when he saw it was Jared, naked and cock hard.

Jensen licked his lips, "Change your mind?"

"You could say that," Jared turned off the water and motioned for Jensen to get out, before grabbing his towel and handing it to him. He walked out to the main room of the trailers, making sure all the window shades were pulled tightly closed before he sat on the plush couch.

Jensen came over to him, leaning down over him and taking the younger man's thick, hard cock into his hand, stroking slowly. Jared closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Jensen licked his lips watching Jared's face. Jensen shifted a bit closer to him, their cocks touching. He gripped their cocks together, stroking slowly. Jared moaned deeply. The feel of the friction between their cocks felt so good and was warming him up. Jensen moved his mouth to Jared's neck and licked up to his ear, "You want to go all the way this time?"

Jared pulled back breathing heavy and look at Jensen, "You're serious?"

"Why would I joke about that? You want to fuck my brains out, I know it."

"Jen, seriously, I don't know."

"I want you to fuck my brains out," Jensen whispered as his tongue traced Jared's ear. Jared let out a moan and felt his cock throb against Jensen's.

"See, I knew you wanted to."

"But, what about condoms?" Jared asked, "I don't keep any here, you know that."

"I think we both know each other well enough that it shouldn't matter."

"But Jen…"

"Jared, my best friend, you trust me don't you?" Jensen ran his tongue up the other side of Jared's neck to his ear, mirroring his earlier motions.

Jared's eyes rolled back and he let out a deep sigh, "You really know what buttons to push." Jared turned his head enough to kiss Jensen full on the mouth, hard and sloppy.

They broke the kiss to catch their breath and Jensen moved on to his knees on the couch, "Be gentle."

Jared thought Jensen had a great ass on a regular basis, but him bent over like that made his cock throb. Jared's cock was by no means average in size. He knew he would need some sort of lubrication if he was going to fuck Jensen. He remembered there was some Vaseline in the drawer on the coffee table. He pulled it out and coated his cock. He still couldn't get over the fact that Jensen actually wanted this. If anyone found out, he worried it would hurt his career, but obviously Jensen didn't care.

He moved closer behind Jensen and ran a Vaseline coated finger over the tightly puckered hole that seemed to relax at his touch. Jensen moaned at the sensation on his sensitive flesh. Jared gripped Jensen's ass cheek with one hand, opening him up a bit more and his other hand guiding his cock against Jensen. He pushed slightly, Jensen moaning at the pressure. Jared pushed a little more, the head of his cock slowly penetrated the tight ring of muscle and it was Jared's turn to moan. The warmth flooded his body.

Jensen let out a long pleasurable moan, "Just like that."

Jared pushed in a little more, slowly, pausing every little bit to let the older man's muscles adjust to his girth.

Once Jared was completely sheathed inside him, he stilled completely, letting his breath even out, "You ok, Jen?"

"Wonderful," he moaned.

Jared started to move slightly, pulling back a small bit before moving back in. Jensen's ass was tighter than anything he had ever felt and it felt like velvet around him, warm, soft velvet. Jared kept his motions slow, it was the way he liked it, but Jensen wanted a little more.

"Harder," Jensen moaned out.

Jared obliged and started moving out more and thrusting back, fast and hard. Jensen cried out in pleasure, "God yes, just like that. Oh yeah, fuck me."

Jared's adrenaline started to kick in, his own pleasure taking over. He gripped Jensen's ass and started slamming into him, grunting and moaning, feeling his climax growing. Jensen stroked his own cock as he got fucked, Jared's balls hitting his as they moved together.

After a few more minutes of thrusting, moaning, and grunting, Jared exploded into Jensen. The warm sensation pushed Jensen over the edge as well, cum coating his hand and dripping on the suede covered couch, neither of them even considering that it was going to stain. They collapsed against each other, Jared's cock sliding out from Jensen.

Breathless, Jared moved to sit on the couch and noticed the spot of cum on the cushion, "Oh fuck!"

Jensen attempted to stand, fist cupping the majority of his spunk.

"We just did."

'No smart ass, the couch is ruined."

Jensen signed, "We share an intimate moment and you're worried about the damn couch?"

'Next time we do it in the bedroom."

"Next time?"

Jared gave him a grin, "Yeah, next time and you're taking my ass then."

Jensen gave a satisfied grin and headed to the bathroom to clean up. Jared gave a chuckle and followed him, " Or we can do it in the bathroom."

A loud roll of thunder shook the trailer as Jared pulled the bathroom door closed behind them.

**THE END **


End file.
